Overnight Changes
by KitttyCatCutiePie
Summary: One night Miley went to bed, and when she awoke the next day she was a teenage boy! How will she change back into a girl, and what if she can’t? Rated T just for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anyone, it all belongs to its proper owners.

AN: Big thanks to Bethy Ann! She is a great Beta Reader!

* * *

Miley sat up in bed and stretched her arms happily. She could tell today was  
going to be a beautiful Sunday; the sun was shinning brightly, she had no big  
plans for the day, and the sweet aroma of cooking pancakes had already filled  
the house. She swung her legs out of bed and used her feet to feel around for  
her slippers. Yesterday had been a really hectic day filled with many  
activities that required her to play the role of Hannah Montana

"That's odd," Miley thought as she looked down at her feet "My feet  
seem to be too big for my slippers."

She simply shrugged it off and rose to her feet.

"What should I do today?" Miley asked herself, "Well, at 11:00 Lilly  
and I are going shopping, then we could go get some lunch and after that we  
could hit the beach and go surfing!" Miley smiled at the thought as she  
fiddled with her sleep top.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Miley thought angrily "Oh, Jackson  
must have done the laundry; he seems to have an uncanny ability to shrink my  
clothes." She nodded to her conclusion and then went back to planning her  
day.

She waltzed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a  
purple top that said, "I love me" in bold green lettering. Miley put her  
clothes under one arm and stopped in front of her bedroom mirror.

"Oh… God… No!" she screamed in a voice not her own, "This has to be  
a dream… it has to be." She whispered in shock.

In the mirror Miley didn't see her reflection, she saw a teenage boy instead.

* * *

The minute Robbie Ray heard Miley's scream he dropped his pancake spatula  
and jogged towards her room with Jackson close behind. He paused at her door  
hoping she had only screamed because she saw a spider.

"Miley are you okay?" he asked keeping his tone calm.

There was silence.

With one quick movement Robbie Ray grabbed her door knob and swung the door  
open only to see a teenage boy with light brown hair to his ears, and hazel  
eyes standing there wearing his daughters favorite pink tank-top and matching  
sleep pants.

Lacking a better reaction, Robbie Ray began to scream and latched his arms  
around Jackson who was gaping in complete shock at Miley's new form.

"Dad, calm down, it's me!" Miley yelled.

Robbie Ray straightened up.

"Don't you dare call me dad," he replied struggling to find the right words.

He took a step forward before grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and  
pulling him through the living room.

"How dare you sneak into my home! Do you know what consequences there are  
going to be when I talk to your parents?" Robbie Ray yelled.

"Wait, dad, it's me Miley!" the Miley interrupted.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he questioned as he opened the door.

"It's me Hannah Montana!" Miley shouted in desperation hoping it would  
keep her dad from throwing her out the door and making her stand on the lawn  
in her pajamas.

Robbie Ray released his grip on the teen and with a groan stumbled to couch.  
He plopped down and buried his face in his hands.

"This is worse then I thought." Robbie Ray started, "I didn't think  
Miley was naïve enough to tell her boyfriend." He commented to no one in

particular.

"Dad, it really is me," Miley said in a gentle voice.

Before Robbie Ray could reply Jackson jumped in.

"Dad think about it, she… ur… he kind of looks like Miley, and there  
is no one else in the house but me, you, and him."

Robbie Ray turned around and gave Jackson a bewildered look.

"Boy, you realize you just told me your sister turned into a guy over  
night?!" Robbie Ray asked.

"Really dad, it's me, " Miley whispered in a voice that should have been  
sweet but just sounded gruff.

"Yeah, see," Jackson said.

Robbie Ray rose from his seat and thought about what to do. To Miley's surprise  
her fathers angry facial expression began to soften. As Robbie Ray saw those big Hazel  
eyes he knew it was Miley, no matter what gender.

"Oh, crap," Robbie Ray said wearily as he collapsed onto the couch  
"Miley's now a guy…"

* * *

There they sat, all three of them, lined up like three ducks in a row.  
Although none of them spoke they all were thinking the same things. "How  
did this happen?" "How are we going to cover this up?" "How are we  
going to change her back?"

Jackson was the first to break the silence.

"This is weird… Really weird…," He said as he stared with shock at a

wall.

"Okay, for the weekend Miley will pretend to be Miles Stewart that you two-  
I mean you Jackson will say just flew in from Arizona. It's an odd plan but  
it'll have to do for the time being," Robbie Ray grabbed his wallet and  
phone off the counter and turned back towards his kids.  
"But, where will we say I went? We can't just make it sound like I  
dropped off the face of the earth!" Miley questioned as she rose to her  
feet.

Robbie Ray sighed and scratched the top of his head. Between the stress of my  
daughter being the biggest pop sensation in the world and this, I'll be gray  
in a few months! He thought.

"We'll say that you caught a summer cold and your at home in bed,"  
Robbie Ray nodded with satisfaction. "Now you kids stay safe. I think I  
might know just were to go to help solve this problem."

He waved over his shoulder and then slammed the door behind him.

Miley let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back down into the soft couch  
cushions.

"This is horrible… Just horrible," Miley said and pouted.

Jackson turned and looked at his "new" brother.

"Well, look on the bright sid-" Jackson started before Miles cut in.

"Bright side! What bright side?! I have another show in ONE week! So if we  
don't figure out how to change me back we'll have to cancel it!"

* * *

Please tell me what you thought of the story, just a simple, "I liked it" will do!


End file.
